How To Annoy Your Sibling
by nyaxness
Summary: Enter Kagamine Rin and Len, twins, together since birth. Rin, a prankster, your typical stubborn older sister who loves to mess with her brother. Len, smart and more laid-back than Rin, always victim of Rin's pranks. Enter, you, the reader who must now experience the twins' everyday lives! WARNING: PLEASE DO TRY AT HOME OR SCHOOL- SAFE AND VERY AMUSING. LenKuuuuuuu
1. ohayo

**Hey guys, I'm pretty proud of this based on the time I've been writing it in, I need a little more inspiration for _Changed_ so I'll be having a quick break**

* * *

Rin fiddled with her white hairclips, snapping them open and then closed, she slumped down on her desk, hugging her bag as she watched the clock tick, every second seemed to be taking their time, dragging along.  
She hated personalized learning, I mean look at those damn 12 and 13 year old's, why is it that they can go home and poor, poor Rin must endure this suffering.  
Finally, her teacher clapped twice. "Okay now, that's it for today, class dismissed!" everybody stood up and bowed, uttering a flat "Sensei, goodbye." which the teacher didn't seem to happy with.  
Rin grabbed her bag from the desk and ran out from the room, her- well her boyfriend's scarf trailing behind her her.  
She turned right and went down a corridor, to her brother's classroom.  
"Leeeen?!" she spotted a very familiar ponytail on a guy and ran to him.  
"Leeeneeeerrrss~" he seemed to be talking to someone in the classroom, his bag slung over his shoulder.  
"Len, let's go home now~" she whined, but stopped when she saw a very pretty girl with long turquoise hair tied up in two long ponytails that reached past her knees ('That girl's hair must need serious washing,' Rin thought), secured with two squared hair-bands that were black with a stripe of red, she had a very delicate look about her, but wasn't thin and wiry, she even made the school uniform look good. All in all, she was beautiful, but Rin preferred very, (very) pretty.

_Annoying Lenn-ay boooo_  
_1- Pretend- Seem- to be his girlfriend_

Rin smiled sweetly. "Len-Len~" the blonde beamed sweetly up at her brother, then tugged on his sleeve.  
"Who's this?" she asked innocently, a snide hint much like sarcasm was heard in her voice .  
Len was painted a peculiar shade of red. "Oh, R-Rin I didn't see you there," he was still blushing.  
Rin inwardly laughed, she knew he was blushing because she had seen him with a girl that he seemed fairly interested in, but the other girl didn't think so.  
"Lenny, I just wated to know who this..._lady_ is." Rin cocked her head. Len rubbed the back of his head. "T-this is Mi- Hatsune-san! Oh, she's new. In my class."  
Rin nodded and looked at 'Hatsune-san' up and down, she then held on to Len's arm in a very protective manner, causing her younger brother to blush.  
Again.  
The teal haired girl looked very uncomfortable and coughed awkwardly. "Am I dis-"  
"Rin! Not in public!" Len tried to peel his sibling off himself as Rin attempted to glomp him, very, uh lovingly.  
"But Lenneeeeers, I wanted a hug from you, you always ignore me in front of other girls," she pouted and made a duck face.  
Hatsune blushed a little, and looked down. "I should leave..."  
Len looked very pissed and tried to scowl at Rin, but his attempt had failed because of the crestfallen puppy face that he had.  
Rin laughed and turned to look at the other girl.  
"I see you've met my brother."

* * *

Len glared at his sister who was literally laughing her...behind off, but then his pale face was painted red as this time _Miku_ tugged on his sleeve.  
"L-Kagamine-san..." he turned to look at her immediately.  
"Y-Yes!?" he stuttered, she handed him a folded up page of paper.  
"You fell asleep in English class today, I took some notes for you."  
She blushed, but Len blushed even more.  
"Y-You took notes for me?" he was baffled, what would a girl- as perfect as her- want with him?  
"Mhm..." she waved "Well, I'll be leaving now, goodbye, Kagamine-san." She bowed.  
Len bowed back and watched her perfect back- mind you her back was very pretty- retreat into the distance.  
He then turned to glare at Rin. "Not funny, you midget."

This time, Rin gave him the dirty look, who was he to be criticizing her about her height?  
She not-quite-so-softly punched him in the arm as Len winced. "So-rry, you little bi-a-tch."  
Rin tugged on his sleeve mockingly.  
"Ne-ne, Lenlen-kooiiii~" she purred "I took some notes for you, here, kiss it, I touched it, and wrote it~" deciding to spice it up a little more she added. "I can see the fire, that is your cheeks."  
Len scowled at her "Sh-shut up," he growled. Rin laughed. "I'm surprised she didn't seem to take note of the redness flooding on your face." Len scoffed.  
They walked in silence for a while.  
"Lenners, you're blushing like a girl."  
Len huffed as he walked up the stairs of the bus, stumbling a little, he stopped to pay as Rin went to find a seat.  
"Oh, hiii Hatsune-saaaaan~"

* * *

**Aaah ; v ;**  
** the chapter is too short, but bear with meeeeee, I think I'll update this a bit more, I have high hopes for this /determination/ but I'll update _Changed_ too, until next time! Oh and please drop me a quick review down below~**


	2. konnichi wa

**Ahhh, guys I'm really thankful for all the follows and reviews- even if it's just a few, to the 'Guest' that had reviewed- firstly- thanks, and I'll follow your tips a little- Rin is older than Len, so I agree with you haha, and to Angel Veins and Mew SunsetStar, I'm really gratefull for the follows. This is proooobably my most popular fic.**

* * *

"Oh, hiii Hatsune-saaaaan~"

Rin was enjoying herself, flustering Len was great, she needed to do it more often.  
She looked at Len.  
"Hey, let's go sit with Hatsune." She watched him tense up and walk robotically toward her.  
"R-Rin, do you want to sit with Teto instead?"  
Rin laughed. "Nah I'm fiiine, you can go~! …. But then you'll be cheating on Hatsune, no? I know she's pretty 'n all that b-"  
"Sh-shut up." Len choked out.  
"Oi, you kids sit down I'm driving." Called the busdriver.  
Len sighed as he was pulled next to Rin, they were facing a familiar tealette. "Miku?" Len blinked.  
The person on the other side cleared her throat. "Hello, _Kagamine-san_." Rin laughed and shrugged at Len's glare, "What?"  
"Don't you 'what' me, Rin."  
"Pssssh~" Rin waved it off, grinning, her brother was having a hard time controlling his feelings in front of the other.

* * *

Len looked pointedly at the blue scarf that was draped around his sister's neck.  
"Rin?" He poked her.  
"Yah?" the blonde girl was eating Miku's Pocky, hiding it from the driver.  
"New scarf?" Len asked in a knowing voice.  
Rin gagged on her fourth stick. "Sh-Shion-Sensei lent it to me…" she spluttered a bit of Pocky.  
Len smiled sweetly, "Ah, you had _him_ again today?"  
Rin nodded meekly."T-twice…"  
She had become a lovely shade of rose-pink and hot pink.  
"H-he said I looked cold and offered it to me!"  
"Did I ask?" Len raised an eyebrow.  
Rin immediately looked down, taking a few more chocolate-covered biscuits and stuffing them into her mouth, deliberately not looking at Len.  
"Shota." She muttered under her breath  
"I AM NOT!" came the agitated reply.  
She looked up and drew out a device, tapping madly and handing it to Miku.  
Len stared.  
There was a sound that author-kun would classify as a 'sparkly' sound.  
_ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite  
moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_

* * *

__Len tensed up and looked at the smirking Rin.  
Miku giggled, a soft sound that sounded like angels descending from heaven, playing harps on sparkly clouds.  
To Len.  
He then realized…  
"RIIIIIIN-"  
"Kid, will you be quiet?!" the busdriver looked back angrily at the boy who muttered a quick: "I'm sorry."

_Every Day PON  
Every Time is PON  
merii goo rando noritai no_

By now, a pink-haired senior was looking over at Rin, wondering whatever the hell was on that iPod.

_PONPON way way way  
PONPON way PON way PONPON  
way way PONPONPON  
way way PON way PON way way_

Miku started laughing, as did Rin who was much less graceful.  
She then looked over at her brother.  
"Don't mess with me~" she said, almost cutely.


End file.
